Serenade
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: After Dude-itude makes its debut on the music scene, Sonic thinks that it's only fair that he lets a certain someone get a preview of the band's music. Boom-verse Sonadow.


**I'm going to be pretty busy with writing stories for my thesis this week… and writing articles for my internship.**

**I might as well get all this Sonadow goodness out while I still have the time!**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS, BOOM VERSE AND OTHERWISE. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG "Suddenly" BY JUNICHI KANEMARU.**

* * *

**Serenade**

"Are you done?" Sonic deadpanned at his phone screen, watching Shadow laugh over a video of his and Tails and Knuckles' sing-off against Justin Beaver on his computer. Not long after Dreamboat Express, now known as Dude-itude, debuted on Seaside Island, videos of the band's performance surfaced on the net. And Sonic had thought it would be a good idea to send Shadow a link.

Which resulted in him getting a video call from Shadow so he could watch his boyfriend laugh over his admittedly cringe-worthy performance.

"Ahahahahaha! Oh, my Chaos, what…? Hahahaha!" Shadow guffawed, his gaze on his laptop screen while he held up his phone. Even if he couldn't see it, Sonic knew from the audio alone that his boyfriend was watching the video.

"_You should expect the expected, and nothing more. Cause you've all heard this song and dance before. Our phony-baloney image is bland because we're just another generic boy band!"_

"That is the most impressive form of social commentary on today's music industry that I have ever witnessed," Shadow wheezed, still laughing as he hit pause. He grinned at Sonic. "Rouge is going to flip when she sees this."

'_There goes my street cred…' _thought Sonic as he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "So you like it?" he asked.

"I love it. I think it's great you're taking the time to explore your creative side," Shadow replied, calming down.

"You haven't even finished the video. Skip a couple of seconds to witness the rise of Dude-itude!" Sonic declared.

Shadow did as his boyfriend suggested, and his eyes lit up. "That is one sick guitar solo," he complimented once the video was done.

"Yeah, I dabble a little in music. You know what's weird? It was just supposed to be a one-time thing. Once we exposed Justin's old manager's scheme, we were gonna disband. But now we're getting invited to perform at gigs all across the island. We're even making an official album," Sonic remarked.

"You better send me a copy once it comes out," Shadow told him, smirking.

"With signature and everything." Sonic winked at him. "Well, gotta go. Band practice," he said and smiled. "Maybe later… I'll send you a preview of the album."

"Looking forward to it." Shadow purred, smiling mischievously. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to show Rouge this video. Bye!"

Sonic chuckled as he put away his phone. As he walked over to Tails' workshop, which doubled as Dude-itude's practice venue, his mind raced over the lyrics to the song he hoped would be good enough for the band's first album.

* * *

"I don't know, Sonic. This song's a little too… _romantic_. It's almost Justin Beaver-ish," Tails said, studying the lyrics Sonic had written down.

"I think it's okay. It's even playable on the piano. I love piano," Knuckles pored over the sheet music to go with the song. "But, yeah, a little too romantic for us," he added.

Sonic sighed, tuning his guitar. He should have known that Dude-itude's image was too power rock for a love ballad before he pitched the song to his bandmates. Good thing he had more song ideas written down. Still, he _did _promise Shadow a preview of their music.

"Okay, so we're not including my first idea in the album. Got it," he said, slinging his three-necked guitar over his shoulder. "But can we at least perform it here? I… wanna know how it sounds like recorded, professionally." His cheeks grew warm at the thought of what he was about to do.

Looking at each other, Knuckles and Tails shrugged. While Tails got the recording equipment ready, Knuckles took a seat by the piano and looked over the lyrics and sheet music. When Sonic approached him to give him pointers on the song's tempo, he smiled. "So is this for Amy?" he asked.

Sonic froze, his green eyes widening, making the buff echidna laugh. "Ohhh, I knew it! You totally have it bad for her!" Knuckles snickered.

"N-no, Knuckles, you totally have the wrong idea!" Sonic stammered, going pale.

"Of course I do." Knuckles smirked, although he found it odd that Sonic hadn't blushed like most guys were supposed to when asked if they had feelings for a certain girl. "So who's the song for, then? Someone other than Amy?" he pressed, leaning forward.

"That's for me to know and for you to stop asking questions about," Sonic muttered, turning his back to his friend. "Tails, is the sound system ready?"

"All set, Sonic. Ready when you are!" Tails gave the blue hedgehog a thumbs-up.

Cracking his knuckles, Knuckles started playing the opening bars to the song.

Sitting down, Sonic took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Focusing on the song and thinking of the person whom he wrote it for, he began to sing.

_"Before this magic night falls and fades away,_

_I've got to find the words to steal your heart away._

_You're such a vision. Oh baby, listen…_

_I may be puttin' it all on the line._

_"I get so weak when I look into your eyes._

_I feel the heat, baby, I must be hypnotized._

_But if I could, well, we both know I would_

_Stop the hands of time, here tonight._

_"It seemed when I met you, we'd been here before,_

_That I didn't forget you, on some other shore._

_Fate was my friend, 'cause she brought you again._

_Now here you are in my arms._

_Suddenly…"_

Knuckles and Tails couldn't keep their mouths from dropping open. They had heard Sonic sing before, but never this soulfully. And the more they heard, the more amazing it was.

_"My heart is blind to other eyes. It seems to just see you._

_It couldn't fool me even if I wanted to._

_Your love has saved me. Your smile is sacred._

_I wanna be with you all of my life._

_"This is no fantasy,_

_Oh no, not anymore._

_You're much more real to me_

_Than anything before._

_"Now that you're here, it just all seems so clear._

_We're gonna take the fall, take it all._

_"And love is forever, as free as the wind_

_And nothing else matters, when it comes again._

_Time was my friend, 'cause she brought you again._

_Now here you are in my arms…"_

Sonic smiled, picturing Shadow's face in his mind. The Ultimate Lifeform would listen to him sing, smile and maybe blush as he realized where Sonic got inspiration for the song from. Then, once Sonic finished singing, he'd applaud then say how it was cheesy but sweet of him.

_"My love is in motion tonight_

_And it's time to set it free._

_Cause you're the one, the only one,_

_who could deliver me…_

_"Your love is an ocean of fire_

_When you take me to my knees_

_That I will remember, for all eternity…"_

Cheesy the song may be, but the emotions that were put into writing it were real. And for Sonic, that's what mattered. In fact, he was kind of glad Tails and Knuckles decided to drop his song from the album. This was too precious to be given away to the masses, too personal. It wouldn't do to have Amy or Sticks or any other girl to listen to his song and think that it was for them.

_"And love is forever, as free as the wind_

_And nothing else matters, when it comes again._

_Time is my friend, 'cause she brought you again._

_Now here you are in my arms…_

_"It seemed when I met you, we'd been here before_

_That I don't forget you, on some other shore._

_Fate is my friend, 'cause she brought you again._

_Now here you are in my arms."_

This song of his was for Shadow and _only _Shadow. No one else's.

_"And love is forever, as free as the wind_

_And nothing else matters, when it comes again._

_Time is my friend, 'cause she brought you again._

_Now here you are in my arms,_

_Suddenly…"_

As the closing bars faded, Sonic got up and stretched, oblivious to the stunned reactions from his bandmates. "That was great, Knux. Hey, Tails, can I have a copy of the audio recording?" he asked, setting down his guitar in the corner.

Still in shock, Tails nodded and saved the audio into a memory stick which Sonic took.

"Sweet. Be back in a sec!" Sonic sped out of the workshop, leaving Knuckles and Tails to set up the rest of the equipment for their jam session and still blown away by his performance.

* * *

"I love it."

Shadow _beamed _as he video chatted with his boyfriend later that day. He lost count of how many times he'd played the audio Sonic sent him that afternoon and had gotten swept away into the melody. He knew Sonic was good, but he never realized that he was a true blue (pun intended) artist.

"I can't believe you wrote it for me…" said Shadow, lovingly smiling at Sonic through his phone's screen.

"I know it's not really my style of romantic and all. And it may be a little cheesy," Sonic smiled back, getting lost in his boyfriend's fiery eyes. "but I couldn't help it. I wanted to give you something special," he admitted, cheeks flushed pink.

"Well, I'm glad you did. It's amazing and I can't wait to see you perform it live," Shadow replied.

"Oh, yeah… About that… Knuckles and Tails don't want me to include it on the album. They think it's too romantic for our band's image," Sonic admitted.

"Ah, it's the music business. You can't please everyone." Shadow shrugged.

"Actually, I don't mind. The song is for _you. _I don't want the ladies to hear it and think it's for them," Sonic replied.

"Oh, wow, my own love song. You certainly know how to seduce a man, Blue," Shadow purred, earning a chuckle from the blue hedgehog.

"I aim to please, Shads." Sonic giggled as they flirted for a couple more minutes. All he needed now was for Shadow to come here and it would be paradise…

"Oh yeah! Before I forget," Shadow then held up an embossed invitation with a familiar egg-shaped villain's seal. "Eggman's inviting me to this gathering of villains. I guess he's getting desperate," he informed his boyfriend.

Taking one look at the invitation, Sonic had an idea. "Then this is our chance. We can see each other for real!" He blushed and quickly added, "And you can infiltrate Eggman's lair and get us information. Th-that is if you want to…" to which Shadow chuckled.

"You're in luck. My team and I are fresh off our last mission from G.U.N. I'm finally free to do whatever the heck I want." Shadow winked. "I guess I'll see you soon for real, Sonic," he said.

Sonic grinned from ear-to-ear. "See you soon, Shadow," he said before his boyfriend gave him one last smile and ended the call. He then buried his face in a pillow to muffle his squeals.

And he prayed to Chaos that the days would pass swiftly so he and Shadow could be together again – for real.

* * *

**If you're wondering which version of "Suddenly" I used for this story, check out Emi Jones' cover of the song on her YouTube channel, EmuEmi. And check out the other songs on her channel, too! That girl's got the voice of an angel and comes up with great Sonic fan songs that could fit well in the actual games ;)**

**Till next time!**

**-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
